


flagrant foul

by thestral



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestral/pseuds/thestral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Phasma are on opposite field hockey teams at rival universities. They end up hooking up at party. PWP! Exactly what it says on the box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flagrant foul

Rey realizes she’s at a disadvantage a second before the fullback from FOU slams into her.

She’s never felt this way before, not in nearly eight years of playing field hockey. She’s average height, average build for a girl who’s constantly moving, constantly on the field, and she’s never been overpowered before. The moment the fullback stepped on the field, though, Rey knew they were going to end up head to head. The girl has almost a full foot on her; she’s built, and her field hockey uniform only makes her look more intimidating. She’s gorgeous, in the way an erupting volcano or a hurricane viewed from above is gorgeous, and Rey is struck by a weird feeling in the pit of her gut that’s either unbridled lust or utter interest.

She thinks it might be both, and then she’s eating grass. She goes down, ass over teakettle, and the only saving grace is that the girl from FOU immediately trips over Rey as well and does a stilted half-somersault. They looked at each other for a moment, the girl’s steely blue eyes meeting Rey’s own brown ones for half a second too long, and Rey is almost sure the girl wants to smile before they’re both back on their feet, Rey diving past the girl for the ball.

The rest of the game is a blur, and Rey is sure she gets a goal but the girl is eating up what little part of her brain she isn’t using to play, and the look of her eyes keeps creeping into thoughts where they have no place. Once it’s all said and done, her team has won by two points, and as Rey rushes off the field, the girl from FOU is staring at her.

Rey showers up quickly, scrubbing off the dirt and the grass stains and switching into jeans and a tank top. She hovers around the locker room, absently braiding her hair back while waiting for Jessika to finish getting ready. Her best friend emerges soon enough, smiling slightly at Rey before taking a hold of her arm gently. “You ready?”

Rey nods, smiling at her. “Where exactly are we going?”

“I’m not really sure,” Jessika says. “It’s some off-campus party. I only heard about it because I went to high school with one of the FOU girls and she tipped me off.” She grins, effortlessly pretty, and Rey is momentarily awed before she gets herself back under control. The girl from FOU has really messed her up, reawakened some ridiculous lesbian longings she’s usually able to keep under control for the most part, and Rey is reeling.

They take Jess’ car to the car, which is a huge, sprawling mansion, not unusual for the sort of community surrounding UJ, the school Rey and Jess attend. The university is mostly students from upperclass families, although compared to the students from FOU, the UJ populace might as well be paupers. Rey and Jess are both there on scholarships – Rey for field hockey, Jess academic – and Rey is pretty sure that even after two years at UJ she isn’t ever going to get accustomed to coming up to a party and discovering that it’s in a fucking mansion.

Jess parks on the street and peers out the window, frowning a little bit. There are people on the lawn already, despite the fact that the sun isn’t even down yet, and from what she can see, they’re pretty drunk. “Whose house is this?” she asks, and Rey shrugs slightly, already starting to get out of the car.

“Dunno,” she says, waiting for Jess to get out as well before starting up the laughably long driveway towards the main house. She can hear the faint thud of bass in the distance, the beginnings of a raucous party, and Jess catches up with her quickly, taking Rey’s arm and looking around. “I think it’s that weird Brendol Hux boy from FOU. I’m pretty sure this place was on the front page of some architecture magazine.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me,” Jess says, and they push into the house. The thud of the bass turns into a full on crescendo, and Jess has to yell to be heard. “The boys said they’re gonna be here!”

Rey grins at her and nudges Jess lightly. “Boys? As in Snap?”

Jess turns a spectacular shade of red, giving Rey a baleful look; Snap and Jess have been dancing around one another since freshman year, and Rey thinks it’s part and parcel of being her best friend to bug her whenever the topic comes up. Jess manages a swift recovery and pinches Rey hard on the side. “Shut up!” she says, tugging Rey out of the front foyer and into a living room that would be truly impressive of there wasn’t currently a guy doing a kegstand in the middle of it. “I meant Poe and Finn and… yeah, I guess Snap said he was coming, too, but he’s not the only reason I wanted to come.”

“Sure,” Rey says, and Jess pinches her again; Rey can’t help but giggle slightly, looking around. “So, you brought me here for an ulterior motive,” she continues, and Jess huffs but doesn’t really look that upset. “Did Snap say where he was going to be?"

Jess gives her a thoroughly unimpressed look but checks her phone, looking around. “Out back, apparently. Poe is drunk already.”

“I’m not exactly surprised,” Rey says, laughing as she tugs Jess towards the back of the house. It’s the first time in her life where she feels like she has a genuine group of people she likes being around; friendship has never come easy for her, but with Jess it feels a little bit more attainable.

They find the boys in the backyard, Poe already in the pool despite still being half-dressed and Finn sitting on the edge, legs dangling in the water. Snap’s face lights up when he sees them and he waves them over, beer in hand. “Hey,” he says, and he doesn’t have to yell; the music is a little duller out here, mostly because whoever’s throwing this party seems to recognize that no one wants to spend the entire night yelling over bad dubstep. “Glad you guys could make it.”

It takes him about five seconds to get Jess a beer, and Rey lets her friend split off, settling down beside Finn at the poolside. Finn gives her a big grin, nudging her lightly. “Took you long enough to get here.”

“Blame whoever scheduled the game today,” she says, grabbing his beer and taking a sip before handing it back. “How much has Poe had?”

Finn looks at the pool, where Poe is floating, and shrugs. “Probably enough. Did you win your game?”

Rey nods, leaning back on her hands, and looks around. FOU and UJ are rival schools, almost to the point where it’s laughable, but alcohol seems to be functioning as the great unifier, because she can clearly see an FOU letter jacket draped over the shoulders of a UJ field hockey player. “Yeah, we won,” she says. “I wish you guys had been there.”

“We were pregaming,” Finn says, and Poe throws up a lazy peace sign. “Some more than others.”

Rey giggles and hops to her feet. “Is there any beer out here?”

“Nah,” Finn says, grinning as Poe floats a little closer and grabs him by the ankle. “Hux has this big fridge inside that’s just filled to the brim with booze. Considering how many people are here right now, though, it might not be as full anymore.”

She touches his head affectionately and heads inside, cutting through the crowd on her search for alcohol. The place is even more packed now, and she waves at a few teammates as she heads through the living room and into the kitchen. The host himself is leaning against the granite counter, talking to a dark-haired boy that she vaguely recognizes; she’s pretty sure he transferred from UJ to FOU during her freshman year, but they were never friends to begin with. They both look up when she enters, and Rey looks at them for a moment before making a beeline for the fridge.

She can feel their eyes on her as she tugs out a wine cooler, but it doesn’t bug her; if they wanted privacy, they wouldn’t be talking in the kitchen. She’s turning around to head back to the pool when she stops dead in her tracks; Hux and the dark-haired boy toy have been joined by a third person, the tall blonde girl from the field hockey game. She’s out of her uniform but still dressed down in a pair of jeans and a grey FOU hoodie, and she’s easily taller than Hux, although the strange boy is about her height. She looks at Rey past Hux’s head, her expression unchanging, but Rey is sure she sees a spark of interest in her eyes.

Rey opens the wine cooler, gaze unflinching, and the corner of the blonde’s mouth twitches like she’s about to smile before she turns her attention back to her friends. Hux looks over his shoulders at Rey, the slightest bit of amusement in his face, and Rey looks at him before leaving the kitchen. Her heart is pounding in her chest, and she realizes she’s blushing a few seconds too late; she really, really hates the girl from FOU at this point. 

She heads back outside, only to find that Poe has pushed himself up on the edge of the pool, dripping wet in his t-shirt and boxers, and is trying very fervently to kiss Finn, who’s laughing and not pulling away. Rey doesn’t want to interrupt, doesn’t want to be that friend, but Snap and Jess are gone as well, no doubt in some corner of the yard. Rey shifts from one foot to the other a little nervously, taking a sip of her cooler, and weighs her options. She’s just decided on setting up camp on one of the deck chairs scattered around the patio when a girl’s voice comes from behind her. “Why do you keep staring at me?”

Rey’s heart drops straight into her stomach and her grip tightens on the wine cooler before she turns around and finds herself looking at the red FOU on the blonde girl’s hoodie. She tilts her head back a little bit, trying to look nonchalant about it. “What?”

Well, that wasn’t quite as smooth as she was hoping.

The girl’s right eyebrow quirks slightly. “Why do you keep staring at me?” she repeats, and her voice is sort of snide, but Rey doesn’t think it’s intentional. “At the game, in the kitchen. Now.”

Rey doesn’t think ‘lesbian crisis’ is a very good answer, mostly because it isn’t exactly a crisis and more like a… feeling of overwhelming lust. That’s not a great answer, either. Rey shrugs, instead, and takes a sip of her drink. “You’re very tall.”

“So I’ve been told. I don’t usually get stared at this much, though.”

“You followed me outside just to tell me?”

“I followed you outside for other reasons,” she says, and something lurches in the pit of Rey’s gut. “What’s your name?”

“Rey,” she says, looking up at the other woman. God, she’s tall, and inexplicably hot; Rey has been into girls since she knew that was a thing, and she’s never had such a visceral reaction to someone before. It’s entirely unprecedented. “What’s yours?”

“Phasma,” she says, and it’s a little weird but Rey can work with it. “It’s kind of loud out here. Do you want to go inside?”

Inside probably isn’t much better, but Rey thinks she can take a hint (or maybe it’s wishful thinking by this point, but it’s kind of worth it). She follows Phasma back inside and chugs the rest of her wine cooler; she’s not even near tipsy yet, but she doesn’t think she has to be. Phasma is her rival, in an actual, tangible sense, but tonight that doesn’t seem to matter as much. Phasma pauses once to make sure Rey is still following her, and then they’re heading upstairs, where the bass of the music is dull and barely there, where couples press together in corners and give them only fleeting looks as they pass.

Phasma pauses in the doorway of a bedroom, leaning against the frame for a moment before looking at Rey, who is starting to feel a familiar flutter in her stomach. Phasma is gorgeous, aloof and cold and somehow hitting every single one of Rey’s buttons, and as she looks over Rey, the smaller girl feels almost exposed. “I figured we could talk in a bedroom,” she says. “More private.”

Fifty clever things race through Rey’s mind at the words but all she manages is, “That’s all right with me.” Phasma nods and steps into the room, and Rey follows. She closes the door behind her, leaning against the wall. The room is ridiculously nice in a really extravagant way, the bed a huge four-post affair with sheets that look like real linen, and Rey immediately feels out of place. Phasma sits down on the edge of it, looking at Rey for a moment.

When she speaks, her voice is missing some of the snideness it had. “You can come sit with me.”

Rey nods slightly, but can’t force herself to push herself off the wall. “I’m working up to it,” she says, the colour high in her cheeks. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

“You’re gay, right?”

Rey nods again, feeling like a bobblehead. “Is it that obvious?”

“No, I just have a sixth sense about these things,” Phasma says, looking over at Rey. “Plus, there were only two reasons you were staring at me like that. You wanted to fuck me or you wanted to fight me.”

“I don’t want to fight,” Rey says, and there’s that hint of a smile again, twitching at Phasma’s lips.

“You should come sit down,” she says, and this time Rey listens.

The bed is more comfortable than it has any right to be, Rey settling down on it beside Phasma. She’s nervous, but not for any real reason; Phasma is intimidating in a hot sort of way, and Rey hasn’t had to deal with this before. Most of her girlfriends haven’t been almost a foot taller than her, to be fair. Phasma leans in and she smells like grass, which is a little comforting. Before Rey can ruin the silence with another awkward sentence, Phasma’s lips are on hers, slightly chapped but somehow comforting. Her mouth tastes like beer, and she’s gentler than Rey thought she would be, a hesitation to her actions that’s almost cute.

Rey leans into the kiss, hands moving to cradle the sides of the other girl’s face, pulling her closer and deeper into the kiss. There’s no shame in this, nothing to worry about; they’re rivals on the field but a one night stand never killed anyone to her knowledge. Phasma deepens the kiss, tongue pressing into Rey’s mouth, and she’s growing less gentle, more firm, and it’s kind of really turning Rey on. She lets out an unintentional little moan and Phasma pulls back, hand on Rey’s thigh. “Is that good?” she asks, and Rey nods slightly. 

“Very good,” she murmurs, and Phasma kisses her on the corner of the mouth, lips lingering there for a moment before she kisses Rey again, slowly and purposeful. Her hand slides higher, fingers running lightly over where Rey’s thigh meets her hip. Rey pushes up into her hand lightly, kissing her as hard as she could, wanting more friction, more of Phasma’s touch.

Phasma moves her hands to Rey’s waist, pulls her into her lap, and Rey straddles one of her thighs, her stomach twisting up in knots as she presses down a little further. Phasma breaks the kiss, and there’s that almost-smile again; Rey thinks it’s the closest she’s going to get to a real, genuine one, and she’s okay with that. It suits Phasma, somehow.

Phasma tugs off her hoodie, revealing a lacy black bra; Rey can see her nipples, already slightly stiff, through the thin fabric. Rey looks up at her and Phasma nods, Rey reaching around her and unclasping her bra effortlessly. She tugs it off, biting her lower lip as she takes in what’s in front of her. Phasma is fucking beautiful, a sentiment she’s been thinking since she first approached her, but it’s only hammered home further now, her breasts a soft, creamy colour, her nipples stiff, her areolas a soft, sweet pink.

Rey can’t help herself, ducking her head forward and taking Phasma’s left nipple into her mouth, tongue laving over the soft flesh. She’s warm and Rey bites it gently, tugging a little to test the waters; the noise Phasma makes is fucking heavenly, and the way her hand moves to tangle in Rey’s hair lets her know she’s on the right path. She pulls back a little bit, looking up at Phasma for a moment before ducking back forward, sucking at her breast again, a little more forcefully this time. Her pussy is almost aching now, the build up sweet as can be, and Phasma tugs her hair gently, pulling her away.

“Take your shirt off,” she says, and Rey obeys without question, her own shirt joining Phasma’s on the bed, her white bra off in a heartbeat. Her own breasts are small but perky, nipples dark against her skin, but Phasma wastes no time in running her hands over them, thumbs playing over her nipples lightly as she squeezed her breasts softly. 

Rey lets out a small sigh, leaning into the touch; she had no idea she was craving it until this moment, no idea how fucking entirely she wanted to have the other girl touching her like this. Phasma kisses her again, thumb pressing into Rey’s right breast until it almost hurts, but Rey likes it kind of rough and she hopes the way she moans tells Phasma as much. Phasma’s tongue is hot and slick against hers, and when she pulls back she lingers for a moment, speaking against Rey’s lips. “Take your pants off,” she commands, and it is definitely a command; Phasma is calling the shots and Rey is just along for the ride at this point.

She gets up off of Phasma’s lap, already missing the heat, and unbuttons her jeans, slipping them down and pulling her socks off with them, standing in her pink panties; if she had known she was going to get laid when she left the house this morning, she would have made more of an effort to match. There’s that little half-smile again, Phasma eyeing her choice in underwear before lifting her gaze to meet Rey’s. “I want those off, too,” she says, and Rey hooks her thumbs in the waistband of her panties and forces them down, revealing her pussy, already wet and ready for the other girl, pubic hair trimmed back into a neat little strip that starts just above the clit and continues for an inch or so.

The small, content sigh Phasma allows herself goes right to Rey’s cunt and she leans forward a little, hands poised on Phasma’s knees, back arched just enough to seem utterly tempting. “What now?” she asks, wanting Phasma to guide this, to show her what she wants. Rey is perfectly in control in all aspects of her life that it’s nice to surrender it a little in bed.

“Now?” Phasma echoes, hands moving to run from Rey’s collarbone all the way down to the crest of her pubic bone. Rey is aching for it, needing more stimulation, and Phasma is teasing her. She knows it. “Take off my pants.”

Rey obliges, undoing the other girl’s jeans and pulling them down slowly; without being told, she gets on her knees in front of the bed, taking in the flat line of Phasma’s stomach, the temptation lying behind a millimetre of thin black lace. She drags Phasma’s underwear off, a tuft of blonde hair above a pussy she honestly can’t wait to bury her face in. She looks up at Phasma, whose chest is rising and falling a little faster than before, who is a little flushed, whose nipples are pert little peaks. She’s obviously turned on, and as Rey looks at her, Phasma parts her legs a little more, the lips of her cunt spreading a little on their own, revealing pink skin and the barest hint of her clit.

“You know what to do,” Phasma says, her voice trembling the slightest bit by now, and Rey has to agree. She does.

She hooks her arms under Phasma’s thighs, muscular and taut, and spreads her legs further, wrapping her arms around them entirely and pressing forward, pressing a few small kisses to the other girl’s inner thighs. Phasma’s breathing quickens even more and Rey spreads her pussy open with her thumbs, taking in her hooded clit, the promise of her tight pink hole, her ass just a little lower. Rey has every bit of this girl displayed for her, every opportunity to pleasure the other woman right at face level, and she wastes no time.

She closes the gap between her face and Phasma’s pussy, tongue running slowly along the side of her cunt, teasing but not quite touching her clit. She brings her tongue down the other side, thumb moving to stroke over the top of her pussy as lightly as she can manage; she wants to hear the other girl moan, wants to see how hard Phasma comes, but right now, she wants to tease. She presses closer, nose squarely against Phasma’s clit, tongue pushing deep into her hole; her cunt tastes as good as she had hoped, Rey groaning softly against her, tongue curling slightly in order to push deeper.

Phasma cries out, hand moving to grab Rey’s head, fingers tangling in the hair on the top of her head. “Fuck,” she gasps, Rey forcing her tongue in a little deeper, thumb moving to press against her clit slowly. She pulls the hood back gently, thumb flicking over the nub as she continues to eat the other girl out, only pulling back for a moment to catch her breath before moving in again, this time latching her mouth firmly over Phasma’s clit, tongue running against the sensitive organ. Phasma bucks her hips, Rey moving one of her hands to keep her pressed against the bed before going back to her ministrations.

Phasma tugs Rey back with both hands, looking down at her for a moment before pulling her back up, hand sliding between Rey’s legs easily, fingers running along her pussy and coming away slightly slick. “What do you want me to do to you?” she asks, Rey pushing her hips down against Phasma’s hand, eager for more contact, more anything.

“I don’t care,” Rey says, dark eyes meeting Phasma’s deep blue ones. “I really don’t. I just want to get off.”

Phasma nods, grabbing Rey by the hips and tugging her down on the bed alongside her. Rey gasps, Phasma ducking down to kiss her briefly before moving her mouth to Rey’s neck, sucking up a dark bruise on the pale skin. She moves a little further down, tongue playing across her collarbone before dropping to her right breast. She kisses a line down the length of Rey’s body, forcing her further back onto the bed and hesitating when she reaches the dip of Rey’s belly button.

Rey whines despite herself, hands cupping Phasma’s face again as she looked down at the woman currently kissing her stomach. “Please,” she whispers softly. “Please, I don’t think I can take all the teasing.”

Phasma kisses the skin just above her pubes, tongue dragging along it slowly, clearly ignoring Rey’s begging. Rey whines again and Phasma swats her almost playfully on the side of her thigh. “I’m getting there,” she says. “Calm down.”

Rey groans, letting her legs fall open in the hopes that Phasma will take pity on her sometime soon. Phasma moves down a little more, fingers spreading Rey open curiously, taking in the sight of her cunt before running her tongue over the slit slowly. Phasma isn’t inexperienced, but Rey is probably the smallest girl she’s ever fucked, and the novelty of it is definitely something she wasn’t anticipating. She laps at Rey’s clit slowly, and she’s rewarded by Rey resting her legs over her shoulders, the other girl’s fingers tugging at Phasma’s short hair.

Phasma sucks a little harder, tongue flicking over her clit hungrily, and Rey tightens her grip a little bit, calves pressing against the back of Phasma’s shoulders. She cries out loudly, and Phasma licks harder, tongue skilled as it works Rey’s clit over. Rey grinds her hips up and Phasma hums against her cunt, Rey giggling slightly and digging her fingers into Phasma’s scalp. “You’re really good,” she hums softly, and Phasma pulls back, nipping at her inner thigh gently.

“I’ve had a little practice,” she says, with something that sounds almost like humor, and then she pushes a finger into Rey slowly. Rey groans softly, then louder when Phasma goes back to licking her clit. Phasma pushes a second finger in, then a third, and Rey cries out loudly, unable to focus between Phasma’s fingers in her cunt and the pressure on her clit. It’s been ages since she’s fucked anyone so attentive, and it’s hard not to feel so close to the edge.

She’s dripping wet around Phasma’s fingers, and there’s a few seconds where her head feels so fuzzy that she’s entirely undone. It gets worse when Phasma curls her fingers a little bit, and the other girl hits Rey’s g-spot without warning. Rey yells something unintelligible, and Phasma pulls back, licking gently at her clit. “You’re into that, huh?”

“Very much so,” Rey manages, her voice trembling as she bucks her hips up slightly, trying to get more friction. “Please, I need more.”

Phasma obliges, going down on Rey again. She slides her free hand in between her own legs, starting to work her own clit over and pressing her tongue flat against Rey’s. She presses her fingers deeper into the other girl, working her g-spot over roughly; Rey’s thighs are trembling on either side of her head, her voice growing louder with each thrust of Phasma’s fingers into her pussy. It’s almost impossible to keep her voice down, and Rey knows she isn’t going to last much longer, hips pushing down onto Phasma’s fingers, begging for more.

She comes a few moments later, the orgasm ripping through her body unlike anything she’s ever felt. Rey is totally overcome, and she collapses back against the bed, breathing hard and trying her hardest to come down. Phasma works her through her orgasm before tugging her fingers out of the other girl, kissing her stomach again slowly before sitting up. “That was pretty hot,” she says quietly, and Rey looks up at her.

“What about you?” she asks, forcing herself to sit up despite how entirely wrecked she’s currently feeling. Her hair is sticking to her forehead, a few little curls loose from the braid she had it in, and she feels like she just had a serious workout. “I want to get you off, too.”

Phasma nods, her face flushed as well, and Rey wastes no time before pushing her back on the bed. She’s out of breath and trembling from the come-down, but it doesn’t matter now; two fingers slip into Phasma without any issues, and it’s easy to scissor her open, mouth hungrily finding Phasma’s right breast and latching on, sucking and nipping at her stiff pink nipple, drawing small, unheeded moans from the blonde girl. Rey is rougher with Phasma than Phasma was with her, fingers working in and out of her as quickly as she can make it happen, and it’s clear Phasma enjoys it. The noises she’s making are fucking gorgeous, and she wraps Rey’s braid around her hand, forcing her to continue working her tongue over her nipple.

She forces her fingers in and out further, and when she hits Phasma’s g-spot she knows it from the shout that leaves the other girl’s lips. Rey angles her fingers, fucking Phasma as hard as she can and pushing them deeper inside her. From the way Phasma is spasming around her fingers, Rey knows she’s fucking close, and she pulls back slightly, kissing her neck. “Come on,” she murmurs, tongue running over her skin gently. “Come on, you’re so close.”

Rey presses her thumb again Phasma’s clit, kissing her a little harder, and the other girl comes hard, trying to choke back the noises she’s making. Rey rides her through it, thoroughly enjoying it, and when Phasma is at the same point Rey is at, chest heaving and skin flushed right up to the tips of her ears, Rey tugs her fingers out. She kisses Phasma gently, and the next five minutes are spent dressing in a sort of heavy, comfortable silence.

Once Rey has all her clothes back on, she hesitates, watching Phasma. “So,” she says after a moment, rocking back on her heels. “Next time one of your buddies throws a party, are you going to come find me?”

“Sure,” Phasma says, with one of those endearing half-smiles.

Rey grins back before heading out of the room and back downstairs to the way too loud party. She grabs another wine cooler out of the fridge – Hux and his guy have thankfully cleared out – and makes her way back outside. Poe has gone back to floating around the pool, and Rey settles down next to Finn, resting her head comfortably on his shoulder and cracking open her drink. “Where’d you run off to?” Finn asks, resting his cheek on the top of her head gently.

“I got distracted getting my drink,” she says, holding up the wine cooler as proof. “You guys done making out?”

Finn laughs. “Yeah. Poe got distracted, too, I guess. He just wants to swim.”

Rey smiles a little, dipping her toes in the water. Her limbs feel sort of heavy, and she feels utterly content. She’s definitely going to have to come to more parties from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I had to write this because I couldn't focus on finishing university assignments until I did  
> 2\. The university names are super unoriginal so sorry  
> 3\. I read this over but it was not beta'd so double sorry!
> 
> hopefully you enjoyed it!


End file.
